


An Alternative and Romantic Ending for The Love Affair

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, I wish I had a Sociology college work like this, Pearl was a Sociology student, S01 E26 The Love Affair, Wedding Fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: Also known as "The Only Time When Napoleon Solo Hasn't Ran Away From His Own Wedding (After Joining U.N.C.L.E.)"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, the team of writers, and MGM Television.

**Author's Note:**

> And, one of the reasons for this show's awesomeness, is that even the villains ship Napollya. Thank you, Brother Love!
> 
> Any comments or headcanons to share? They are always welcome with great care! <3


End file.
